


Gifted

by TalonD



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalonD/pseuds/TalonD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Begavet has loved Loki since before she took lessons from Queen Frigga.  To flee demons from her past, she sets in motion a plan that would not only change her fate but more importantly, Loki's fate as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Men and Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a work in progress, so please forgive the time between chapters.)
> 
> Norwegian Names  
> Begavet means gifted (Gav)  
> Kjaere means beloved (Kja)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance to change fates.. would you do it.

 

            Odin was once more upon the throne.  He had decreed a weeks’ worth of celebration to thank those that had aided in his and Asgards rescue.  Much feasting, many games, dances, various tourneys, and a grand championship battle were to occur.  This was to be a unique battle in honor of Odin’s late wife, as the participants would be made up of only women.  Thor, having returned from Earth, to lend his mighty hammers’ assistance in the rescue, was to be in attendance.  All the while, unknowing that he, was Odin’s’ Grand Prize.

            Begavet had worked hard, during the week of celebration, on the plan.  It was going to work.  It had to.  Lady Sif was her somewhat reluctant accomplice.  They had been friends for a long time and Sif couldn’t argue once Gav had said, eyes full to the brim, “Please, I need to do this.  It’s the only option left to me.  And he loves her.”  Sif sighed, “Fine, fine.” Remembering that night long ago, when she had met Gav, nearly broken.  Eyeing their masked charge, Kjaera, Sif shrugged, “Let’s get started then, but you owe me,” Sif grinned, “I hate losing.” 

For days they worked with Kja, sun up to sun down.  She was coming along, Gav’s gift ‘persuading her to learn faster.  Perfecting her skills in hand to hand, archery, staff, etc., all these she excelled at.  The sword however, just wasn’t her strong point.  Watching her practice on a dummy, Sif grumbled, “It’s not going to work if she can’t best everyone.”  “She doesn’t have to,” Gave replied, “We do.  If all goes as planned, I will be her final opponent.”

            The day had come, and the warriors were tested in every skill.  Be it warrior or spectator, all approached the event with great enthusiasm.  As planned, in the end it was down to Begavet and Kjaera.  The swords they were given were of equal weight to their normal swords, but were made of wood.  The goal being to disarm not harm.  Blows were dealt and shields splintered, but soon the heat of the day began to weigh on the warriors.  They were putting their all into this fight, but Gav could see that Kja was slowing.  That would just not do.  Gav let her foot slide a little too far to the left while ‘avoiding’ a swing.  Kja, seeing the opening she needed, gave a flick of her wrist, and Gav found herself disarmed.  Cheers rang out for the Queens Champion.

            Odin stood, addressing all.  “I give you, Kjaera, your Champion!”  While Kja was bowing to the crowd, Odin turned to Thor.  “Come my son, greet your wife to be.”  Thor was furious, “What is the meaning of this father?” tightening his hold on Mjolner, “You know I am pledged to marry Jane.”  “That, mortal, is beneath you, my son,” sneered the King.  “This warrior is ideal to be a queen to Asgard.” Replied Odin.  Begavet had to cough to keep her composure, for she liked Thor’s mortal.

            The Allfather continued, “It is my wish, my command, that you no longer question my judgment.”  The rumble of thunder could be heard as Thor descended the steps of the dais.  He came forward to stand before the victor, whom he dwarfed.  “For such a great fighter, she is so small.” He thought to himself, reaching to remove her mask.  Kja stayed his hand with her own.  Then in a whisper, beseeched him to leave it in place, at least until they were wed.  There was something familiar about both the gesture and the whispered voice.  Then Thor’s eyes widened momentarily. 

Suppressing a smile, he said, “As you are Champion, I agree, but make a request of my own.  That we be wed, here and now.” Raising his hammer to the crowd, who let out riotous cheers.  Odin, thinking some sense had come to his son, agreed.  Hand in hand, Thor and Kja ascended the steps to where the Allfather sat.  Odin himself performed the ceremony.  It was simple, yet the crowd were on their feet, cheering on their future King.  At the closing blessing, Thor raised the mask once more, just enough to kiss his bride.  Odin then presented the new couple, to many cheers.  “Kiss her again!” and “Reveal your bride!” came the calls from the crowd.  Removing the mask gently, Thor revealed his brides face and with great pleasure, kissed his Jane.

Odin stood, angry for not seeing past the disguise.  How had that happened?  And more furious still at this betrayal.  Turning his gaze upon Gav, he motioned her forward.  “Did you think I did not see that slip, Begavet!?”  She had the good mind to lower her eyes and blush.  “You could have easily won this battle.  It would be you… not this, mortal, married to my son.”  He positively radiated anger.  “Why this charade?”  Most would have shrunk from that disapproving glare, but Gav raised her eyes, and stood her ground.  All be it with one hand in a tight fist.

“I have never wanted, nor desired… Thor.”  Gasps rose from those in attendance.  Odin scoffed at this, “He, is to be King, and ANY woman here would be honored to be his Queen.”  “Allfather, you and your late wife, my tutor, have known me for many years.” Gav stated, “Have I ever spoken falsely to either of you?”  “No,” was his reply, “No, you have not.”  “Then I say again,” Gav sighed, “I have never wished to be Thor’s queen.  I sought to prove to you that the Midgardians are not beneath us.”  Taking a calming breath, she continued, “Most are just behind, both in though and technology.  Jane is not one of those people.  She is not only worthy of your son, but it is plain for all to see,” she said pointing to the smitten newlyweds, “that he is quite happy with YOUR choice of wife for him.”

Odin thought on this, then said, “What is done cannot be undone, even by me.  So my son gets to keep his human.”  Looking down on her, “Among other things, a prize was to be awarded to the runner up.  Is this what you wanted?”  Gav again looked down, smoothing over her emotions.  “As Thor was not your goal,” Odin asked, “what is it that has prompted this defiance?”  Gathering her thoughts, Gav knew what she wanted, had planned it out.  Granted it was a little one-sided, but it was her chance at a different fate.  “This prize, it will be granted, no matter what it is?” she asked.  Hushed murmurs ran through the crowd.  Odin nodded, “Name your reward child, it will be given.”

“May I approach, Allfather?” Begavet asked, “Please?”  He waved her forward.  Climbing up the stairs until she was just before him, “While I never wanted Thor, I do seek a husband.” Gav confessed, “I have long cared for someone, and believe we will suit each other… eventually.”  “Speak his name.  It is as good as done.” Odin said with conviction.  Looking into her kings’ one good eye, letting him see her hop and some of her fear, she said, in a voice just above a whisper, “Loki.”

Odin, though momentarily stunned, (he was remembering how Frigga had mentioned the girl’s growing fascination with his other son,) let out a great laugh.  “So be it.”  Commanding them to “Tell him nothing.”  Odin sent the guards to bring forth his adopted son from his cell. “However,” he stated, “you will be wed as Thor was, here and now.”  Gav merely nodded her acceptance.  Gav slipped back down the steps to await their return.

Loki was ushered into the great hall, bound again in chains.  Links of metal leading to cuff, collar, waist, and ankle.  All who looked upon him saw only what he wanted them to see.  A polished, impeccably dressed, arrogant mad, striding through their midst.  All, except Gav, she could see past his illusion.  Beneath his glamor he was beaten, filthy, blood dried from a split lip.  His honest appearance screamed of a man fighting for is pride and a room full of hate, all directed at him.  “I do not require anything fancy,” Gav said turning back towards Odin, “I only request, humbly, that he not be returned to the dungeon.”

Loki was at a loss, he knew nothing of what had happened, nor what was to come.  “What doesn’t have to be fancy?” he scoffed at the general populous.  Eyeing Gav, who he remembered well, from beneath a hidden swollen lid, “Why have I been brought here?”  “We had a competition,” Odin began, with a little too much glee, “This woman, has chosen YOU as her prize.”  Loki licked over his split lip, (Gav wondered why he hadn’t healed himself.)  “I am to be a slave then…” he said, as if he was already resigned to such a fate.  “No…” Thor said, his smile growing wide, “Worse.”  With a great belly laugh, which earned him a glare and an elbow to the ribs by his new wife, Thor continued, “A husband.”


	2. Wedded and Warded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedded against his will to someone he knows, how does he react.

 

           “What!” Loki said, “I do not want to be married.  To anyone!”  “She,” Odin stated loudly, pointing to Gav, “is your release from your jail cell.  Do you wish to deny the conditional salvation she offers you?”  “No.” Loki grumbled, glancing about.  Gav could see the wheels in his head turning.  How to use this to his advantage.  “If the cell is no longer to my home,” he smirked, “where shall we stay then?”  “A suitable room will be made available.” Odin remarked.  “Allfather?” Gav began, “Could we not make use of Loki’s own chambers, if they are his still?  They are already furnished and it is a place he is comfortable.”  Loki thought “My comfort?” “What…” Odin questioned, “And have to guard him at all times, day and night?  Hardly a fitting honeymoon, my dear.”

            Jane tilts her head to the side, a question the tip of her tongue.  “You have that look in your eyes, Jane.” Thor said, “What is it?”  Jane looks from him to Loki and Gav to Odin and back.  “Could the barriers,” she asked, “the ones used in the dungeons, be incorporated in other areas, not just the cells?”  Thor brightened, “Father, it is possible.  Jane’s’ idea to use a field elsewhere.  They could be used around Loki’s rooms.”  Odin agrees, “Of course, wall to wall should do it.”  Looking at Jane with a new found insight, “Well, you do have promise, Mortal.”  He said this with a chuckle.  “Gee, thanks.” Jane said with a sarcastic tilt. 

Loki, during this exchange, has said nothing.  But Gav could almost see the thought that crossed his mind.  That of exchanging one cell for a better furnished one. “Wait, not wall to wall… at least extend it to the edge of the balcony.” Gav asked, “For the fresh air and sunshine.”  When they looked at her, she sighed and continued, “Even caged animals need…” she let the rest of that sentence trail off to a whisper.  Looking to the floor, cheeks red, she had not meant to say that.

“If all is agreed to, shall we proceed with this wedding?” Odin asked directly to Loki.  Loki repeated the vows, but there was no heart behind the words, and for that Gav was sad.  At the end of the ceremony, before Loki could stop her, Begavet placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.  It was the least damaged part of him.  Loki stood there, a look somewhere between disbelief and wonder crossing his face.  And that is how they were married, dirty, sweaty, bruised and bleeding.  Gav could not have cared less.  She was changing fates, both hers and Loki’s.  That is all that mattered to her. 

            “Well, now…” chimed in Volstagg, “I think a feast is called for.  Two royal marriages in one day that is not a common occurrence.”  The feast was spectacular.  With the exception that one of the grooms was not happy to be there.  Loki sat, still in chains, not really caring to eat what was placed before him.  Gav did her best to make things easier for him, but Loki just didn’t want to accept her aide.  Chewing lightly on her lip, she turned to her new father in law.  “Allfather,” she asked, “must he remain in chains?  With all these might warriors?” She gestured around the room, “He could hardly escape with ease.”

            “Those chains… nullify most of his abilities.” Odin remarked, “He will remain in them when not in his appointed chambers.  No exceptions.”  Gav returned her gaze to the plate in front of her.  Jane felt sad for Gav, she was trying so hard to make things better for Loki.  It was going to be a very long night, for all involved, though of different degrees. 

            A short time later, she watched a guard approach the Allfather, to whisper something to him.  “Ah,” Odin nodded.  “It seems your honeymoon suite has been made ready,” Odin announced, “for both of you.”  Thor grinned, glancing between his brother and Begavet.  Gav just blushed and Loki let out a resigned sigh.  “Come, brother,” Thor said with a chuckle, “let’s get you two safely to your suite.”  He then kissed Jane’s upturned face, “So I may depart for mine.”

            Loki and his bride were accompanied to his, no, their chambers, by not only Thor, but a few guards as well.  They marched along, eyeing the younger prince.  Once inside the wards, Loki’s chains were removed.  He flexed his whole body to its full extent.  Odin had already told him that within the wards he could cast only illusion, but very little else.  Loki and Thor immediately start in on each other, as they often did.  It was a very verbal row, regarding the events of the day ad those that had passed.

            During their verbal bout, Gav entered and saw that her belongings had already been brought to the rooms.  She pretty much ignored the arguing Gods, striding past them to the bathing chamber.  She started the water running, making sure the temperature was at optimal level for relaxation.  Returning to the main room and her things, she took out a few items from various bags.  These she placed near or on the fireplace mantle.  Both men had stopped spitting words at each other, and were now watching her movements.

            Glancing past them, not giving them a second thought, she returned to the tub and turned off the water.  She didn’t want it to overflow its rim.  She could hear the arguing commence while making her way back to the main room.  With a look of utmost determination, she approached the men.  Loki was so into accusing Thor of ruining everything, not paying attention to his surroundings that he failed to notice what she was doing.  Not even when articles of his illusionary clothing were being removed.

            Thor on the other hand, had a grin on his face that grew ever wider as Gav deftly divested his little brother of his wardrobe.  He could not help himself and snorted, laughing.  It was then that Loki noticed, seeing he was down to his actual clothing, tunic, pants, and bare feet.  He took a step away and Gav dropped her hands to her sides.  “What?” she asked.  Looking between the princes, one scowling, and the other smirking, “He needs tending.”  Thor looked to Loki, “What is she talking about?”

            Loki thought to himself “How did she know?”  Shaking that off, he turns back to his brother.  Giving a sneer, he said, “Don’t you have a new wife, one that needs attending too?”  “Indeed I do,” Thor said, “And it seems I leave you in very capable hands.”  Leaving with a chuckle.  Gav is left looking from the side chamber to Loki, then to the door her new brother in law just exited through.  “Scared to be left with me,” Loki mocked, “Now that Thor is gone?”

            Stepping forward, “No.” she responded, looking him in the eye.  “Are you?”  “Of course not.” He declared indignantly, hiding a twitch but standing his ground.  Gav pointed towards where the bath was, “All I wish to do is see to my husband’s aches and pains.”  She then took a step towards him again.  He turned his back on her and waved her off, striding towards the bathing chamber.  Following him she said, “If it is your wish, I will leave you to bathe alone.”  He gave a nod of his head, dismissing her again.  “I am not welcome here.” Gav thought with a sigh. 

            She went back out to the other room and took down one of the items she had set on the mantle.  “Loki,” She said, walking back to him.  She reached forward, placing a small jar into his hand.  “Smooth this over the cuts and bruises.” She said, “It will help you heal quicker.”  Again, Loki only nodded.  Leaving him in a semblance of peace, she paced the outer room.  Soon, she began to feel stifled, so she went to get some air out on the balcony.

            Well, this wasn’t exactly how she saw this night going.  She should have remembered, this was Loki, and he has always been such a stubborn creature.  Beyond the barrier the sun had already set.  Gav could almost make out the stars, white twinkling just past the ever moving golden pattern of the shield.  That was something she would miss, for she has always loved the night.  Lost in thought for a while, she returned to herself when she heard the sound of water sloshing.  Now, very aware that she was alone in rooms with someone that did not want her there.

            Hearing cursing coming from the main room, she turned and stepped through the doors.  There was Loki, sitting in just pants, trying without much success, to apply the balm to his back injuries.  “Damn wards, won’t even allow me to conjure a clone.” He grumbled.  So as not to startle him, Gav circled around, so that he could see her as she approached.  “May I?” she asked, with an outstretched hand.  “I can reach that which you cannot.”  He huffed and turned away.

            “Really, Loki,” she was ticked off, “would it kill you to accept my offer of assistance?  It is such a small matter.”  He hung his head slightly, “Fine.” He grumbled, handing over the jar.  Once the healing balm was spread where it would do the most good, at least externally, Loki slipped into a shirt and turned his back on her once again.  “You’re welcome.” She said walking away.  He went to a bookshelf and selected a book.  Sitting at his desk he began to read, effectively ignoring her and negating the possibility of a conversation. 

            Sighing inwardly, Gav retrieved a book of her own from her bag, curled up in a chair by the fire and proceeded to try to ignore him too.  A feat she found difficult.  Every noise, be it a turn of a page or a shift in position, drew her attention.  Soon, Loki grew visibly tired.  Standing up, he removed his wedding band, and while walking past the fireplace, threw the ring into the flames.  He then climbed into his bed and rolled over, saying, “Why would you want me?” still in denial.  Gav just looked from the fireplace to where his shadow lay, heartache and loneliness causing her eyes to fill.

            Once she was sure Loki was deep asleep, she retrieved his ring from the flames and returned the cooled ring to his finger.  She then pulled the blankets up over his sleeping form, and placed a kiss upon his brow.  “I am not rid of that easily.” She whispered.  Returning to the fireside, she lay down upon the rugs and bedding that she had spread.  “I do not wish to tame you Loki, no more than I wish to be tamed.” She whispered to the night.  “To tame you would require breaking you, and I fear you are already damaged enough…” she sniffled, “but then again, so am I.”  She felt the tears begin to flow down her cheeks, “Are we not a pair, both hiding so many secrets… and scars.”  Then she slipped fitfully into the waiting arms of sleep.


	3. Truces and Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though they had come to a sort of truce, could Loki be trusted.

 

            Each night went by in a similar manner to their first, with growing differences.  Both pretending to ignore the other.  Hidden glances from behind book covers.  Then there was the nightly retrieval of his wedding band from the fireplace.  Mornings of him wondering how it had come back to be on his finger.  A few nights back, when Gav had gone to retire at her spot by the fire, something was different.  Where just blankets and pillows had been, now there was a soft, cozy pallet covered in rich furs.  It seemed an unspoken truce had sprouted between them.  Instead of drawing attention to it, she had simply curled up in the warmth provided.  She had whispered a thank you to the sleeping form of Loki, who had smiled to himself.

            Even when Begavet was not with him, Loki’s wife was not alone.  Jane visited with her often.  A sisterhood had sprung up between them during Jane’s training.  Sometimes, not as often as Gav would like, Lady Sif would join them.  Gav missed her friend and teacher.  She did have Jane though, and they were very open with each other, as open as they could be.  Jane was very aware of Gav’s feelings regarding Loki.  She would listen to the insights and wonderings Begavet had regarding her reclusive husband.

            Likewise, Gav would listen to the things Jane had discovered about the God of Thunder.  Gav would give anything to have Frigga there.  She always had a smile and words of wisdom for the young warrior.  Even after all Loki had done, his mother still hoped he would find his way home.  Frigga only ever wanted her boys to do the right thing... and to be happy.  But she wasn't there anymore, and Gav knew that Loki blamed himself for that.

            One afternoon, sighing outwardly, Gav straightened her shoulders and entered the dining hall.  Thor and Jane were already there so she gave them a nod in greeting.  “Is all well with you sister?” Thor asked.  He could see her normally blue eyes, shifting to the grey of storm clouds.  “No Loki…” Jane remarked, “…Again.”  She knew how hard this was for Gav.  Jane heard the whispers that spread throughout the corridors.  Seen the quickly hidden snickers that passed between a few of those in the palace household.

            Sighing again, Gav turned to gather food onto two plates, “He refuses…” Gave began, “to be bound in chains again.”  As she chose items, Jane caught the whispered words that spilled from Gav’s lips.  “He is so selfish.  He would rather rot in that… that… cell, then see what else life has to offer him.”  Shaking her head, “Even in chains.”  Turning with the tray of food, Gav was about to leave when Jane elbowed her husband, giving him a raised eyebrow.  “Might we escort you back?” Thor asked.  “I would see if my little brother would tolerate a visit.”  “Even if he doesn't want company, I do.” She said to no one in particular.  Turning again to leave, she looked over her shoulder at them, “Well, are you coming or not?” she said with a grin.

            Walking back, Thor got a grin on his face.  Jane looked at him, asking “And what is so funny?”  He turned to Gav and said “You two must get bored, ignoring each other all day and night.”  “We do not ignore each other all the time…” she said as she glared at him, “… anymore.”  She finished, a rosy hue spreading across her cheeks.  They had just reached the wing that housed Loki’s chambers when they heard muffled grunts.  “What the hell?” Jane said.  Then something crashed against the doors.

            Gav and Thor pushed through the doors, seeing Loki being manhandled by one of the royal guards.  “Why isn't he fighting back?” Thor mused, “He is letting this beast beat him.”  Gav didn’t think.  Instantly, her sword was in her hand and she was placing herself between her heart’s desire and his attacker.  Looking up, she recognized who it was, “You!” she snarled, but in her shock she faltered.  In that instant she was cut by his blade.  He sliced across her shoulder and collarbone. 

While it was not a deep cut, it stung something awful.  “If you will not be mine…” the guard smiled, “then no man shall have you.”  He went to make another slash with his dagger but was felled by Thor’s hammer.  A sickening crunch resounded as it descended on his head.  Loki lent against the wall, head bowed, breathing raggedly.  Gav fell back against him, tears streaming and her vision growing fuzzy.  Only Loki heard the words that slipped from her lips.  “Poison.”

“NO!” he groaned, looking at the cut that had already grown red and swollen.  “Thor, we have to get her to the healers, NOW!”  He said, “The blade was poisoned… please?”  Nodding, Thor flung the doors wide open, interrupting the wards.  As they raced out, the guards made to stop them, to place chains upon Loki, but had not time.  He vanished, clutching Begavet to his chest.

“Sound the alarm!” a guard said.  “No!” thundered Thor, “I know where he has gone.  I will bring him back.”  Standing there, daring them to argue, Thor radiated anger.  “I will speak with the Allfather myself, once Loki is returned to his rooms.”  Turning towards the open doors, “Remove that,” pointing to the body, “before I return.”

Loki had taken Gav straight to the healers.  He had NOT run as most thought he would.  He did not leave her to die from the poison.  Trying to calm him, Thor said, “Brother, please, she is in good hands.  Let them do their job.”  Thor saw something shift in his brother.  “You must go back, before Father loses his temper.”  Loki just stood there shaking his head.  “But I have to...” Loki began, “She has to… please?”  Thor saw his brother’s eyes, unshed tears threatening to spill. 

“Is she going to be ok?” Loki asked.  One of the healers told him they would do what they could.  It had been a highly toxic poison the guard had used.  The healers did their best and still almost lost her.  They told the trio, that Gav was very lucky in how quickly she had be brought to them.  “Loki…” Thor said quietly, “We must go.”  “…Why Thor?” Loki asked, confused.  And Thor knew what he was asking.  “I do not know, brother.” He sighed, “But we will find out.”

 “I’ll stay with her Loki.” Jane said as she laid a hand on his arm, “Go, and try not to worry.”  So once more, head low and eyes a mix of worry and anger, Loki allowed his brother to escort him out.  Let him put him back in his gilded cage.  Thor left his brother in his chambers, neither of them acknowledging the guards.  “I must see Father.”  Loki barely responded.  What Thor did not see was his brother sinking to the floor when the doors were closed, barring him from his wife. 

On his way to speak with Odin, Thor was joined by Heimdell, nodding to each other.  They both entered the audience chamber, bowing low to the Allfather.  “Watcher,” Odin said, “your presence was not requested.”  “No, Allfather…” Heimdell remarked, “…but I was called.  I know not by who.”  Giving a nod, Odin turned to his son, “Well?  Why did you cancel the alarm when your brother vanished?”  Thor proceeded to tell his father what had happened.  What they had encountered with the guard, how Loki reacted, and Gav’s injury.

“Father, he feels for her,” Thor said with a sad smile, “I know not how deeply, but it is there.”  “My king.” Heimdell interrupted, a faraway look in his eyes, “It is true.  Even now, he paces back and forth in his chambers.  He mumbles to himself, blaming himself, though he cannot yet say why.”  “Who was it that attacked them?” Odin inquired.  “His name was Varg Sveinson.” The watcher stated. 

“He was a dungeon guard.  One that stood watch over Loki.  It was he that inflicted the injuries upon Loki.  The ones Loki would not allow to heal.”  Thor’s eyes widened at this, “When was this?” he asked, for he saw no injuries.  “The ones he was given prior to his impromptu marriage.” Heimdell replied.  “But who was he to Begavet?” Thor asked.  “Why was she, who is one of our fiercest warriors,” Odin pondered, “so afraid of him?”  “That my lords,” the watcher remarked, “is an answer only she can give.”

The healers worked fast and Gav came around.  To appease Loki, Thor had her taken back to their chambers.  Upon entering Begavet noticed that Loki had rearranged.  Her blankets were now on the bed and his were piled up by the fire.  Thor was in awe of the hold this woman had on his brother, but welcomed the change.  She was being laid down on the bed when Loki heard a sharp intake of breath.  “Careful with her you fool.” He snarled. 

The healers arm had rubbed across her healing wound, causing her to whimper slightly.  “Loki…” Gav sighed, “…don’t.  It was not on purpose.”  He quieted and hovered, but once she was settled, he dismissed the women that had brought her in.  Loki was tucking the blankets around her and she was just gazing at him, a half smile on her tired face.  “I am glad to see you better, Gav.” Thor said, “…and I will let you rest.   I leave you in good hands.”

There was a long silence between after Thor left.  Then Loki asked what was on his mind.  “Begavet, who was he?  What did he mean, ‘If you won’t be his?’”  “I can’t…” Gav gasped, tears glistening in her eyes.  “I’m not ready to face that… yet.”  Loki sat on the side of the bed, watching the trails left in her tears wake.  “In time, I promise…” she said, “… I just…”  Nodding once, he rose, to let her rest.  Sinking onto the pallet by the fire, he could not sleep, so many things flying through his mind.

            A short time later, his thoughts were disturbed by Gav.  Gav was tossing back and forth under the blankets.  “Go away…” she groaned.  “No… don’t…” she whimpered.  “Please… NO!”  Instantly he was by her side, pulling her into his arms, where she struggled against him.  Waking slowly to Loki kissing her forehead and shushing her with quiet whispers.  Though she made no effort to move, she asked “Loki, what are you….”  He smiled down at her.  “It’s my turn, to see to the aches and pains of MY wife.” He said as he nestled them both deeper beneath the covers as she tucked her head under his chin.

            That was the first night Loki had gone to sleep without throwing his ring into the fire.


	4. Violence... Laughter... Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Begavet tells Loki her story.

 

            Waking the next morning, Gav is tucked snugly against Loki’s slim frame.  She stiffened, just slightly, realizing where she was.  Loki, already awake, rubbed a hand down her back, “How are you feeling?”  “Better,” she said, “much better.”  Sitting up and leaning away from him, she added, “What did you…?”  Cutting off her question when she saw that he had healed himself as well.  “Loki…” reaching out, she grabbed his hands, peering at them, then taking his face in her hands.  Turning him by his chin, this way and that, studying him.  This brought them very close, mere inches from each other. 

            Looking into each other’s eyes, both inhaled at what they saw.  Begavet was sure that he was going to kiss her.  But as he leaned forward, lips almost pressing, her stomach betrayed her.  A rather loud growl rising to both their ears.  Laughing, “Hmmm… hungry are we…?” Loki asked with a grin.  Unfolding himself from the blankets, he rose from the bed, “Are you up to the dining hall?” he asked, “or would you rather stay here?”  She thought of what had happened and how, in her mind, people would react.  “I would rather not have to face them…” Gav stated.

            Gav began to push the covers aside, “I am fine, I am able to get us something.”  Loki shook his head, standing before her, “No.”  He said as he caressed her cheek.  Gav looked up at him in wonder.  Just to get food, for her, he was going to let them chain him… again.  Beside herself at this realization, she swung her legs over the side of the bed.  With a small smile gracing her lips, she said, “Let us go then… together.” Holding out her hand to him.  Seeing the determination in her eyes, he nodded.  Taking her hand, they turned to the door just as there came loud knocking.  A little perturbed, Loki said, “What do they want?”

            After hearing “Enter” Jane pushed open the doors.  She walked in, a few servants in her wake.  They set trays of food and drink on a side table.  “I thought you might be hungry.” Jane said, glancing between the two, “How are you both today?”  They answered in unison, “Fine.” Which caused all three to smile.  “Loki, your brother would like to visit with you.” Jane asked “Will you accept his company?”  “He’s not my bro…” he started, but Gav pulled on his hand.  “Loki…” she said, with a tilt of her head.  He had to look away.  “If Thor were to visit…” Loki said, looking down, “I would not… turn him away.”

            “But not today,” Gave spoke up.  “I would like to give them space, to talk.  But am not up to roaming the palace… just yet.”  “No problem,” was Jane’s reply, “He will be happy to hear you are both getting better.”  Looking at Loki, “And that he may see you.”  “I will leave you to eat and rest.” Taking a breath, Jane hugged Gav, whispering, “Looks like you could still use some quiet time.”  Hugging her back, “Thank you Jane.”

            That day was indeed a quiet one.  A small, subtle sense of peace engulfed them both.  The only ruckus when servants brought them their dinner.  Day passed smoothly into night and Gav, trying to read beside the fire, fell asleep, weighed down by the events of many days.  Loki covered her with a blanket, giving her some space, but did not stray far.  Moans and whimpers drew his attention back to his wife.  And Gav woke once more, shaking, from a nightmare. 

            Loki, giving what comfort he could, smoothed her hair back and placed a kiss on her brow.  “I am fine, Loki.” She sighed, pushing the blanket off.  “They are just bad dreams.  You, yourself, have had them in the time I have been here.”  “That I have…” Loki remarked, “…but mine have become fewer and fewer.”  She rose from her seat and padded to the fireside, glancing back at him.   “Yours…” standing, he came up to her, “…they haunt you too often.”

            “Come,” he said, taking her hand, “let me offer you what comfort I may, as you did for me.  Our first night here.”  He led her to the bathing chamber, the tub already full of steaming water.  Gav hiccupped, hiding her face, “Loki…?”  He gave her an impish grin, “Seems I can do more than cast illusions.”  “Relax, wash away the remnants of bad dreams.” He said, handing her a towel.  “When you are calm, then we shall talk.”  Placing a kiss on his cheek, “Thank you.”

            After her bath, she stood out on the balcony, staring at the night but seeing nothing.  Loki approached, “I have never seen you in a dress.”  She looked down, blushing, “I thought you would like it.”  She had put a celadon green gown, soft and flowing.  “You always seem to have green on.” Gav said to him.  “I do like it…” he said, running a hand lightly down her arm, “it suits you.”  “Will you tell me what happened?” he asked, leaning on the railing next to her.  “What allowed that…?”  She watched him clinch his fists, continuing with derision, “That… person, to cause you such fear?”  She looked at him then away, sighing.  “Please?” he almost begged.

            Nodding more to herself then him, she began her tale.  “It happened before my father, at your mothers’ request, brought me here.”  Loki started to say ‘She was not my mother’ but Gav silenced him with a look.  “Loki, Frigga was always your mother.  I saw the love she showered you with.  It made me sad.”  “Why?” he asked, puzzled.  “My own mother passed while I was still small.  I don’t remember much of her.  I was told, that she had been killed by a boar.  She was outside of town, gathering herbs when it happened.”

            “She was so badly wounded and so far out of the city that they couldn’t get her to a healer in time.  The irony there is she had been training to be a healer.”  Turning, she continued, “My father’s job kept him very busy, and he was often called away.  But I was always safe, there was always someone, be it a distant family member or neighbor, keeping an eye on me.”  She was pacing now, “When I was older, my father was called away again.  This time he would be gone for weeks, not days.  “And I, so very headstrong and stubborn,” she was shaking her head, not at him but more at herself, “told him that I did not need to be looked after anymore.”  She wandered into the main room again, taking a seat by the fire.  Loki saw a shiver slide down her frame, knowing it was not for lack of warmth.  “I often wish, now, that I had let my Aunt stay with me.”

            Taking a breath, she continued, “Varg was another neighbor.  He was older then I, and had taken a liking to me, though I did not like him.  The day my father was set to leave, I overheard them talking.  Varg was telling my father that he would let me be, but keep an eye on me.”  Tears were sliding down her cheeks, “He did more than watch out for me,” a faraway look in her eyes.  “It started with teasing, saying mean things…”  Sighing, “In return I said something nasty, I do not remember what.  It must have hit a nerve though.  He slapped me, hard.  After that, I did my best to avoid him.  I rarely left the house, not even to tend our garden, just so I would not have to see him. 

            He would not be ignored however.  He broke in to my home and proceeded to torture me.  Slowly, over days.  He would tie me up, repeatedly beating me, dowsing me with water to keep me awake.  All I could think was that he was trying to break me.  But I would not give up.  I would never submit… not to the likes of him.”  Loki, listened, angry for her.  “He must have realized that my mind was set.  That I would never give myself to him… willingly.”  Her hands in fists now, “Just before Father was to return, Varg bound me to my bed… and he…”

            Loki came over and put his arms around her, “You do not have to say it…” rubbing circles across her shoulders.  Looking down, “Varg had a ‘friend’, a healer as vile as he, that made the ‘damage’ disappear.  My father… he never knew,” she leaned into him, “I did not tell him.  Varg said he would kill him, if I did.”  “My father could not see any signs of injury but must have sensed something was wrong.  I stopped eating… would cling to him when out in public… and I was always shaking.”

            “I began to lose weight,” a small chuckle escaped, “I did not then, have that much I could afford to lose.”  Loki grimaced, remembering her frame with little meat to it, finding he had grown to like her curves.  “He must have noticed the looks our neighbor would give me, the leering ones.  He sent a letter to your mother, seeking her council.”  Loki stated, “I remember something of that, moth…” correcting himself, “Frigga… and Heimdell talking quietly.  He had interrupted one of our lessons.  I saw her write a message and send it off.”  “Yes.” Gav said, taking his hand.  “She bade him to bring me…” she gestured around, “…here.” 

            A sad sigh escaped and she continued, “I met with her.  She gave me a drink, something she had made… it made me so tired.  She asked me strange questions… She and father came to an arrangement.”  “They decided that you...” Loki said, “…would stay.”  “Yes.” She said, “She made me one of her handmaids.”  “When she caught you reading her books… when she saw promise in your growing knowledge… I was not happy.” Loki stated, “You took her attention away from me.”  Looking at him, “Is that why…?” she asked, “…why you hated me?”     

            “I never hated you Begavet…” he said, caressing her cheek, “I just resented the time she spent with you.”  “But then you left, and I learned Sif had taken you under her wing.” Loki said.  “I rarely saw you after that and I found myself missing you… your presence.”  Looking between her eyes, seeking something, “Why did you leave?”  Gav grinned, “I was stubborn and angry, and still hurting inside.  I did not want to hurt anyone, but my anger needed an outlet.  I started sneaking into the practice arena.”  He looked at her, eyebrow raised, “You… sneaking into anything.”  “Yes, but only after…” she admitted, “…chores were done.  I was angry, not foolish.”

“From what I gathered, Lady Sif and Frigga had been walking and saw me.  I was attacking one of the pillars, swinging swiftly but a bit wildly at it.” She laughed at the memory, “With a tree branch.”  “A tree branch…?” Loki snickered.  The vision of her swinging a tree limb, now firmly planted in his mind, caused him to join in her laughter.  “I did not have access to the armory…” she shrugged.  “Soon after that I found myself before the Queen, Lady Sif beside her.  Frigga asked me if I would like to learn to fight, to defend myself, as Sif did.  And how I so wanted that.  She told me it would be hard work and that I would have to choose.”  She stood again, striding to the mantle, packing at it, “I had to choose, to continue to learn with Frigga or go with Sif and fight.” 

Gav looked down, and then back at him, “I did not want to choose.  Even after all that had happened, I think I will always be defiant and stubborn.  I would NOT choose, so I asked why I could I not do both.”  Loki looked at her, a grin spreading.  “They had looked at each other, then Sif said ‘Why indeed, if she has the aptitude.’  And your mother agreed.”  Loki smiled, “You started to what… split your time between them?”  “Yes,” she replied, “and I could not have asked for finer teachers.”

            “I am sorry for your pain,” Loki said as he pulled her onto his lap, “but I am glad you are here…”  Linking their fingers, “Now…” they said in unison, laughing together.  Shifting to fit in his arms, “So here I am… a student to both a great Queen and a warrior, both whom I call friend…” she held his cheek, “… and married to you.”  “May I…?” he asked, pulling her close, lips a breath apart.  “Yes.” She replied.

            A loud banging at the door interrupting them before they could kiss.  Loki looked at Gav, “Am I ever going to get to kiss you…?"  Looking to the door, the continuing thump, thump, distracting him, then back at her, “…properly.”  A blush rose to her cheeks.   He stood, sitting her down in the seat sweeping a finger down her arm.  Shuddering, “In time…” she replied.  “Cease beating upon my door” Loki said, turning to the doors, “and enter already!”


	5. Show and Tell...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to the city doesn't turn out too fun.

   

            Bowing to Loki, “Prince Loki, the Allfather requests your presence.” The guard at the door said.  “This late…?” Gav asked.  Shrugging, “It’s Odin,” Loki replied, “only the Norn’s know why he does what he does.”  Turning back to Gav, Loki took her hands and kissed both palms, “I’ll return when I can.”  “You had better…” Gav replied with a smile.

            She didn’t want to, but left alone, Gav had time to think.  To counteract that, she took out a book and began to read.  Much time had passed and she was growing tired.  Wanting to wait for her husband’s return, she readied for bed, but propped herself up and continued to read.  She must have fallen asleep though, as the next thing she knew, Loki was gently taking the drooping book from her hand.  He didn’t look happy, but he discontent was not directed at her.

            “What is the matter, my Lord?” she asked him.  “Go back to sleep Lady… Tomorrow we are to accompany Thor into the city.”  “We are…” confused, she looked at him, “…but why?”  Shrugging, he replied “We are being shown off to the people.”  Walking to his makeshift bedding, “You for their approval…” he continued with a scowl, “…and I for their judgment.”  As he curled up on the pallet, the sigh that escaped him was angry and sad.

            They lay in their separate beds, but Begavet was not content to stay in hers.  Grabbing a pillow and blanket, she walked over and sank down next to Loki.  “What…?” he questioned.  “I would be near you…” Gav sighed, snuggling against him, “…you keep the bad things away.”  Puzzled by her words, “I do…?” he asked, stunned.  “Mmmhmm” was her sleepy reply.  Not wanting to disturb her more, he wrapped his arms around her.  Pulling her closer, he placed a kiss to the top of her head and closed his eyes.

            The next morning they were jarred awake by Thor, barging in, as he was want to do.  “Do you not know how to knock…?” Loki grumbled, “… still?”  Thor had new hope for Loki, seeing Gav laying in his brothers arms.   “Good morning…” Gav said, yawning and stretching, “...Thor.”  Thor is all smiles, “Up, up…. While the day is young.  We have much to see today.”  “Uug, may we at least have breakfast first, you great oaf.” Loki said.  Thor was two steps ahead as servants entered, trays of fruits, meats, and a porridge like cereal.

            Dressed for sightseeing, they go, out and about, on horseback and on foot.  Thor had stopped the guards from chaining up his brother, much to the joy of his sister in law.  Alas to the dismay of the general populous.  The looks and whispers start grating on Loki’s nerves.  His mood seemed to darken the more they traveled.  The once fallen prince sees every scowl and hears every insult from the city folk, even those said out of earshot.  Thor and Gav try to lighten the mood.  Joking and laughing, trying to get Loki to join in.  It is Gav though, that manages to get him to smile. 

Holding his hand, pointing things out to him, asking him questions on what he likes or dislikes.  She makes it seem like they are the only ones around.  This seems to lift the weight from his heart, to see HIS wife laugh, to be the reason HIS wife smiles.  Some of the city folk look at her in awe, while others look at her like she was not wholly sane.  That Loki would not only let her lay hands on him but that HE openly returned her embraces.  It would be some time before they forgave him… if they ever did forgive him.

Traveling farther out, they hear a commotion up ahead.  Nearing where the noise was coming from, they could see and smell smoke.  A cottage on the outskirts of the city was on fire.  There is a woman in a panic, tears streaming.  Her panicked cries that her child was still in the house.  The blaze was too far gone, nobody could get to her.  Gav knew the woman, she had lived near her when Gav was young.  She had been one of the folks to take care of Gav when she was little.

Knowing what she must do, yet fearful of the questions it would raise, Gave turned to Loki.  “If I do not come back out…” she said as she removed her cloak, “… douse the flames and come find me.”  “What are you saying…?  You are NOT going in there…” Loki said, adamantly.  “Trust me in this…” she said, placing a hand to his cheek, “Please.”  “I do trust you…” he replied.  “Then please,” she said “do as I ask.”  She turned to the woman, “Taya, stay with them…”  Handing the weeping woman over to Thor, “All will be well…” she continued, turning back to the blaze, “…I hope.”

The brothers could only stand there and watch as she entered the home.  Thor has already used his abilities to bring rain.  The fire is slow to die down however.  And as time passed, it became obvious that she was unable to return to them.  The fire finally doused, the building partially collapsed, startling them.    All is quiet in the aftermath of the collapse.  Then Loki can hear something, a small sound.  The whimpering cry of a child.

Not waiting for the smoke to clear, Loki shoves aside the sodden planks in his way and Thor follows.  Near the center of the cottage is where he finds Gav, curled into a ball around a child.  The timbers had collapsed towards them, forming a dome of sorts, around the sleeping forms.  Gav, her hair in waves about her, had her lips to the forehead of the child, cradling her and protecting her.  Though their clothing is gone, burnt away, neither had been touched by the flames.  Loki and Thor glance at each other, questions waiting on the tips of their tongues. 

They are brought back to reality by the child, when she whimpers again.  Thor has the girl wrapped in his cape in no time, stirring Gav.  She wakens with the child’s removal from her arms.  Gav looks up, concern in her eyes.  “The child…” she asks.  “Will live…” Loki says as he wraps her in the green of his cloak.  Taking Loki’s hand, Gav tries to stand, but is weak.  Loki sweeps her off her weakened legs.  Now, each with their arms occupied, the brothers exit the ruins.  As they make their way out of the still smoldering ashes, Loki hugs Gav to him, “You scared me… do not ever do that again…” he said, “Are you hurt?”  “I do not think so…” she mumbles just before she faints.  Clutching her closer, Loki looked to his brother, who nodded his head, “I will follow shortly.” 

With a green shimmer, Loki and Gav vanished, transported back to the palace.  Odin must have been watching, because he was there, in Loki’s chambers, waiting for them.  “Lay her down, my son.”  Loki did as he was bid, placing her on the bed with utmost care.  “She is unharmed Loki…” Odin said, “She only sleeps.”  “What do I do…?” Loki pleaded.  Odin placed a hand on Loki’s shoulder, “There is nothing to do but wait.”

...

Someone was rubbing her hand.  Begavet woke and the face she focused on belonged to Jane.  “What happened…? Where’s Loki…?” she asked at once, “He did nothing wrong?”  “Easy, Gav…” Jane said, “Loki is with Thor.  He was pacing a hole into the floor.”  Brow furrowed, “Pacing…” she puzzled, “weren’t we just out this afternoon?”  Jane gave her a look, “You have been asleep for almost five days Gav.”  Eyes wide, “Five days…?” Gav had to think, what happened.  “Taya’s daughter…?” she asked. 

“Will be just fine,” came Odin’s voice from the door, “She had a few scratches but otherwise was unharmed.”  He was followed in by Thor and Loki.  The latter pushing past his brother and father to get to her side.  Jane, having relinquished her spot to Loki, moved to Thor’s side, wrapping her arms around his waist.  Loki sat on the bed, running his hands over her, arms, hands, up to her neck and face.  He leaned in then and kissed her.  Desperate for him to know she was fine, she returned the kiss with her whole heart. 

Pulling away, he said “You really scared me…” running his thumb across her lower lip.  “I didn’t mean to…” Gav replied with a blush.  A throat cleared behind them, this caused them both to grin.  They had forgotten they weren’t alone.  “Um…” Jane said.  “How did you do that?  How did you NOT burn?” Thor asked.  “She just woke up…” Loki grumbled, “Do you have to question her now?”  “I seem to recall you asking the same questions Loki.” Odin said.  “I do want to know… but I am willing to wait for her to be better.”  “It’s alright Loki…” Gav sighed, “I will tell you…”

“Well, it would be easier to show you.” She added.  “Loki, do you recall those first nights.  What you did with your ring?”  Those in attendance raised eyebrows at this.  “Yes…” came Loki’s’ reply.  “I often wondered how that happened.”  “To know, to show you, I must ask you to do it again.” She said.  “No.” Loki stammered, “I don’t want to take it off, I won’t throw it away again.”  “Please…” Gav asked “if you wish to know, you must.  I promise, I will never ask you to do it again.”  He removed the metal circle and with great reluctance, threw it into the mouth of the fireplace.  The flames engulfed the ring, heating it and making it glow. 

Rising from the bed, Gav went to the blazing fire.  She reached straight past the licking flames and retrieved the band.  Her sleeve was burnt away, soot edges revealing her skin, unblemished.  Turning to them once more, she opened her palm, the glowing ring sitting in its center.  Walking to the table, she dropped the ring into the goblet of water and watched as the water sizzled.  The steam swirled up, “Fire cannot harm me, nor those who I...” here she stumbled for the right words, “…lend, my gift to.”  Looking back, “I have never had to use it… like that.  It must be why I slept so long.”

         

“That is why you were curled around the girl, had your lips pressed to her?” Thor asked.  Nodding, she reached into the glass, removing the now cooled ring.  She placed the ring back on Loki’s finger. “Wow” Jane whispered.  “Oh…” he said, when Gav turned his hand over and placed a kiss into its palm “…I often wondered how it kept returning to me.”  “How Indeed.” Thor and Odin said in unison.

 


End file.
